The One With The Butt
"The One With The Butt" was the sixth episode of the Season 1 of Friends. Plot The friends attend Joey's new musical, Freud! The musical is appalling to say the least. However, Joey and Chandler have better things to look forward to from the events of the night: Joey gets a business card from Estelle Leonard, who would be his new talent agent, who manages to obtain him a role in the new Al Pacino movie, albeit as his butt double. Despite this, Joey manages to ruin it by overacting his role, which gets him fired. Then, Phoebe consoles Joey by saying "you have to wait for a guy which will run to his friends and say 'look! look! I got the part! I am Joey Tribbiani's ass!'". In the meantime, Chandler gets to meet Aurora at the theater. He goes out on a date with her, during which it comes out that Aurora is not only married, but has a boyfriend. Nonetheless, she still wants to see Chandler for reasons which are "mainly sexual". Chandler thinks it's the perfect way to be with a woman, having all the sex and none of the responsibility, but deep down, he wants to commit, which Aurora clearly does not want. This makes the two break up. At Rachel's apartment, Monica reveals how obsessive she is with cleanliness and organization when she disapproves of Rachel's subtle changes to the living room after cleaning it. The guys think it's pretty much a flaw of Monica's, but she tries not to make a big deal out of it. However, she can't even bring herself to sleep by thinking of a pair of sneakers she left haphazardly in the living room just to let the guys think that she, like them, is a "kook". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Sofia Milos - Aurora June Gable - Estelle Leonard James Burrows - Director Jillian Fontaine - Freud! Theatre Actress Bryan Hanna- Mean Guy in Coffee Shop Crew Directed By: Arlene Sanford Written By: Adam Chase Trivia General * In uncut DVD version of the episode, this episode includes the first appearance of June Gable as Joey's agent Estelle Leonard. She signs Joey after his performance in "Freud!" and gets him the job as Al Pacino's posterior double. An extra tag scene also features Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey singing the song from Joey's play. Goofs * When Joey is in the shower, he is supposedly naked but you can see from his shadow he is wearing swimming trunks. * When filming the shower scene, behind the director there is a box which says "Monica's apartment". * Chandler's bedroom in this episode is much bigger than the bedroom we will see in later episodes. Memorable Quotes * Chandler: "Ross 10 o'clock." Ross: "Is it? It feels like 2." Chandler: "No, 10 o'clock." Ross: "What?" Chandler: "There's a beautiful woman at 8, 9, 10 o'clock!" * Joey: "Wow, an agency left its card. Maybe they wanna sign me! Pheobe: "Based on this play?" friends look at Pheobe. "Based on this play!" Images FriendsS1E6P1.JPG Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends